


Love Language

by lumbeam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Languages, M/M, complete usage of google translate. i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumbeam/pseuds/lumbeam
Summary: Just a cute little fic about Connor knowing a bunch of languages and Hank having some fun with that :)





	Love Language

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy this ship took me by the throat. enjoy!
> 
> (the translations are probably all wrong and I apologize in advance)

Connor makes for a strange bedfellow. And partner. And housemate. And pretty much any role he fills in Hank’s life. He moved in shortly after the revolution, finding it would be better for the two of them to cohabitate. This way, Connor serves as a watchful eye over Hank’s destructive tendencies (still there, but waning ever so slightly), and Hank can observe Connor...doing whatever Connor does. There is a mutual fascination in how they each function when they’re not working. The amount of stolen glances that Hank has given Connor when he’s not so buttoned up all the time has probably exceeded the amount of times he’s gotten piss drunk throughout his life, but who’s counting?

Connor also makes for a _literal_ strange bedfellow. He doesn’t _sleep_ per se, although he does go into some sort of sleep mode. He stays in one position for the night, and it’s always the same position. On his back, arms folded, much like a mummy.  

After the first night that Connor slept in Hank’s bed, Hank asked if he dreamed of electric sheep. Missing the reference, Connor flatly stated that he cannot dream, let alone dream of electric sheep. Hank was dismayed by both revelations. Mercifully, when he’s in sleep mode his LED dims considerably, and Hank’s old eyes are thankful for that.  
  
Hank is getting ready for bed, brushing his teeth. Connor, already tucked perfectly into Hank’s bed, is swiping through news articles on Hank’s tablet, LED flickering as he absorbs information. He is wearing one of Hank’s old DPD shirts from thirty pounds ago, and he has to admit it looks better on Connor. Sumo is laying in Hank’s spot, sucking up to Connor who is absentmindedly petting him as he reads, much to the dismay of his owner when he comes back into the room.  
  
“Sumo, _up_.” Hank says, making a ‘shoo’ motion with his right hand. Sumo reluctantly scoots down to the foot of the bed, curling into a very large ball for the night.

As Hank is setting his alarm for tomorrow (earlier than it should be, due to the Captain demanding a DPD meeting at 8 am. Who has a meeting at the ungodly hour of 8 am?!), he glances over at what Connor is reading. Either his eyes are going bad, or Connor is studying the Zodiac Killer’s letters.  
  
“What’re you reading?” He finally asks, setting his phone down on the end table.  
  
“I’m keeping up to date with world news.” Connor says, eyes still fixated on the article. “I find it’s best to read about them in the country’s original language so as not to miss any information that non-native speakers might deem unimportant.”  
  
It turns out Hank’s eyes _are_  going bad.  
  
“Y’know, it never occurred to me you could read other languages.” Hank says absentmindedly as Connor sets down the tablet on his side of the room. “Can you speak other languages too?”  
  
“CyberLife programmed me to speak over one hundred languages.” he states, sounding as if he came right out of the factory line.  
  
“Do you have a favorite language? Or, are there any more fun to speak than others?”  
  
“I have no affinity for one language, Hank.” Connor says matter-of-factly, though part of him enjoys English because of Hank’s colorful vocabulary.  
   
The succinct answer seems to satisfy Hank, who is slowly burrowing himself into his bed. Connor slinks down in the bed until his head is resting on the pillow, like humans do.

As Hank reaches to turn off the light, he gets an idea. “You’re fluent in over a hundred languages?”  
  
“Correct.” Connor nods, face blank.

“Say ‘cocksucker’ in Russian.” Hank says, a grin forming on his face.  
  
Connor mirrors his grin as his eyelids slightly flutter, loading the language. “Xуесос.” His programmed accent follows with the language.

“What about….’Fuck your mother’s nasty cunt’ in Chinese?” Hank asks, feeling slightly sorry for furthering his corruption of Connor.  
  
Another flit of his eyelids. “屌你老母臭閪. ”

Hank starts to laugh. “‘Eat shit and die.’ French.”

“Bouffe de la merde et crève.” Connor’s LED seems to be circling faster than usual.  
  
Hank decides to throw a curveball. “‘Go fuck yourself’ in Klingon.”  
  
Connor’s LED slowly spins to yellow. “...I was not programmed with that language.”

Hank sighs, “You weren’t programmed with knowledge of _Star Trek_ ? I thought androids were supposed to be more advanced than humans…” Hank makes a note to track down a copy of _The Next Generation_. It’ll make for some fun homework.

“In some ways, yes, but we are equal to--” Connor starts before Hank holds up his hand to get him to stop. 

“What about ‘your mother sucks cocks in hell’ in Elvish?” Two curveballs. Hank is expecting the same answer as before.  
  
His eyelids flutter and his LED spins a faster yellow. “...Cín naneth ‘sucks cocks’ in udún. I don’t think there is an Elvish term for ‘sucks cocks.’” Connor states, completely detached from the dirtiness of the phrase.  
  
Hank cracks up at this, and Connor grins along, mostly confused. Sumo peeks his head up to see what the commotion is all about.

“All right, all right, nothing can top that.” He laughs, reaching for the lamp. He turns off the light and turns toward Connor, who is staring up at the ceiling, about to enter sleep mode.

Hank moves closer to Connor, eventually throwing his arm over the android’s torso. As Hank drifts off to sleep, he thinks he can hear Connor speaking softly to himself.  
  
“Je t’aime, ti amo, わたしは、あなたを愛しています, jag älskar dig, seni seviyorum…” And his LED dims for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream about Hank/Connor with me at iamgoingtofightdavidcage.tumblr.com


End file.
